Bus Stop - One Shot
by HKrisH
Summary: Based on the song "Bus Stop" by the Hollies. Kim will never believe her eyes when she sees who is going to find her at the bus stop today. One-shot. Kigo. listen to the song


Bus Stop  
One Shot – Kigo  
Based off of "Bus Stop" by the Hollies

By: HKrisH

** 1.20.13 - I made some minor edits, grammatical and a few dialogue changes. Also added the line-breaks where they are supposed to be.

XxXxX

As I'm walking down the nearly vacant sidewalks of downtown Upperton, I can't help but notice the immense rain that had sprung itself upon the unsuspecting city-folk. It has been the heaviest rain season that any of the main cities (Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton) had seen in quite some time. It's early March and by this time, the clouds would have at least attempted to disperse and vacated the lovely blue skies.

I can understand why the sidewalks and streets are nearly vacant today, then. No one would want to be out in this weather and the select few who are, must be like me; students needing to get to school or hard-working folks attempting to get to their jobs. So as I continued down the sidewalks, I hold an umbrella knowing that the rain would cause me to catch my death.

I'm quite happy I decided to wear my warm pink jacket today, but perhaps I should not have worn my oldest tennis shoes and painting jeans which happen to be nearly thread bare. I even have to throw my long red hair into a ponytail just to keep the wind from completely massacring it.

Oh! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for class!

Yes, Kim Possible has finally made it to college. Actually, I've been in college for about four years and I am currently working on a Master's degree in astronomical sciences. I dabble in art on the side in practically every medium and, yes, I do still do the occasional cheerleading when the weather permits.

Okay, so there's the bus stop. I couldn't take my car to class today because it is being repaired by my tweeb brothers who are now in college as well. As annoying as they are, they make great, _free_ mechanics.

Life has been pretty quiet since I got into college, though. All of the little gadgets and whatnot that they had to integrate into the vehicle are now unnecessary. Yes, I still fight the occasional villain, but my main foes have long given up; Drakken finally accepted defeat and is now in jail, Dr. Dementor finally snapped and went to a insane asylum, even Monkey Fist surrendered but because of his money he was able to get bail and live quietly in the jungles of Africa doing a variety of un-monkey-related archeological digs. I haven't even seen… Shego… in quite some time. Neither has Global Justice for that matter. For the last two years, she had been presumed dead… She had slipped through the cracks of the system and somehow disappeared from the face of the Earth. In some aspect I was relieved to not have to fight her anymore… I had really grown to respect and admire her… And to my own defeat, yes, find her… rather attractive… It was so confusing at first, but after a while all of the signs from my tomboy attitude and my horrible dating record had finally proven to me why I did those things. I didn't find men attractive anymore, if I ever did. Shego and I had many opportunities to bond when she had been hit with the attitudinator and we did. It was wonderful. And I'm not going to lie and say I didn't eventually form a crush on her. It's normal to do that when you work closely with people, even if you are fighting with them on a daily basis… Physically. However, even though I didn't really believe that this scenario was true, I couldn't help but shed quite a few tears when GJ finally pronounced Shego dead… And I still don't honestly believe that she's dead… But I can't say I don't miss here…

Anyway, I believe that is the nutshell version of my life over the last four years.

Did I get here a little too early? Looks like it… The bus won't be here for another half hour… Lovely… So I stand here and wait. There are only a few other people waiting at this stop as well, but they all crowded underneath the small shelter built into every bus stop, so I was left to stand by myself considering there was no room. Here I am, standing in the cold with my umbrella. Having nothing to do accept wai-

Ow! What the hec was that!

"Hey, watch where you're going…" I say meekly to whoever has just bumped into me.

"Sorry…" A strong, yet somewhat distressed, feminine voice says in return. I gather myself off of the hard wet ground and try to dry my sleeves.

"It's not a problem. I actually over-reacted a lit-… little…" I look up in the middle of that last word and I am rather stunned at what I see. Wearing an old, out-of-date yet still very much in style green Club Banana jacket and jeans is someone I have been secretly longing to see just to confirm that she was still alive, that she was still okay, that she was still even in existence in one form or another.

"Shego?" I say quietly. She looks up, her soaking wet hair hanging in front of her eyes in a way that makes me insensibly want to brush it from her view so I can get a better look at those emerald jewels… What is wrong with me? A lot apparently. Even with my emotions overcoming most of my motor skills, I still have to contain my natural impulses to move into a defensive position.

"Shhh…" She hushes me by putting a finger to her mouth and gently humming the noise every person knows at the symbol to be quiet. "Out here call me Karren, Kimmie…"

"It is you…" I muttered, breathless, unable to say anything higher than a whisper. "Wait… Karren?"

"Yes Karren. You have a problem with that?" She crossed her arms and lifts an eyebrow, gesturing that I am out of turn to even ask my next question.

"No… I think its… Well, I think it's a nice name…" I think for a moment of whether or not I should vocalize my inquiry. "Is that your real name?" I ask softly. She looks like she's hesitating especially since she's in my presence, but eventually she gives in.

"Yes, Princess… That's my real name…" Shego says in a rather clipped tone. Because of that, I quiet myself and decide to look back at the street, turning my whole body to watch for the bus. Right now, I'm having an internal war of whether or not I should turn her in. She has been presumed dead for two years. Her files have been wiped and she obviously doesn't go by Shego anymore.

I look over at her out of my peripheral vision to see what I might be able to discern about her character nowadays. But all I can see if the woman shiver in the cold rain as she attempted to pull up the collar of her jacket. I bite my lip gently thinking to myself that I am probably the most insane woman on the planet for wanting to engage in my next action.

"Hey… Karren?" I almost stumbled on her real name.

"Yeah, Kimmie?" She says in a rather irritated tone, but it is rather obvious that the irritation is caused by the cold and the rain.

"Do you… want to share my umbrella?" I step a little closer hoping that she might take my offer. I can almost predict her reaction.

"I don't need charity, Pumpkin." Shego looks down the street watching for the bus I suppose.

"But it's raining and you don't have an umbrella. Don't be so stubborn." I say with a smile. She looks at me. We're eye to eye for once. Looks like my little growth spurt paid off. She watches my eyes intensely for a moment as if trying to scrutinize a motive. Most people would be offended by her actions, thinking she is just rude, but… Shego has never seemed like the rude type. I watch her right back, knowing she is trying to see if I am going to turn her in or not. But I just continue to smile and I gesture my umbrella towards her.

"Alright." She straightens her posture a little, seeming to have a lightened mood. This makes my smile grow a little and whether it is noticed or not, I can't tell. She simply watches me again as I step a little closer so I can hold the umbrella between us. We stand in quiet for a few moments, my happiness at being able to have cracked Shego showing blatantly across my face. She must have ignored it or passed it off as something the young, bubbly Kim Possible would do. After another few moments of silence, though, I have to say something.

"So… Where are you headed?" I ask looking over at her. She looks at me with another speculative look.

"Uh… I'm heading off to work…" She attempts to make it sound as though she is talking in her "No doy," sarcastic voice, but I can see just how perplexed she was by my question.

"Oh?" I say with a happy expression. "Where do you work?"

"I work for a security company." At this point she's just trying to make it sound like a casual conversation, but it is still so obvious that she is puzzled.

"What do you do?"

"I… I test the security systems to make sure that criminals aren't able to crack the systems…"

"How did you get the job?"

"What is this? Twenty questions or something?" She says in at same old sarcastic tone.

"No. I'm just curious about what's happened to you." She was absolutely taken aback by this statement. He shoulders seemed to relax though. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're not trying to fish for information to put me back in jail?" She muttered so the other citizens couldn't hear her.

"No. As far as I know, Shego's dead and I'm talking to you." I guess my smile is just a little too much at the moment because she seems a little disturbed that I seem to be even happier by stating such a thing.

"I got it... I got it because the president of the business recognized me when I walked in. Turns out, they're a friend of the family… In order to- …" She pauses to think if she should tell me anymore information or not. She must know that I plan to continue our conversation no matter what, so she goes on. "In order to not get tracked down by the feds, he pays me under the table, but it's still a legal job and I'm still doing legal hours." Her last words are clipped and harsh as if she is accusing me of wanting to turn her in. I only smile again.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you've got something going for you."

"What? That's it? No 'I'm going to turn you in because I just found you after you died' thing?" She seems absolutely incredulous and all I can do is laugh.

"To be perfectly honest, I am fighting my natural instincts to start fighting you, but that's just because it's you." She scowls at me noticeably and I laugh again. "But again, I'm talking to you. Not Shego."

"I could be lying. Right to your face." Is she trying to get me to arrest her? This is actually kind of cute.

"Yes, but otherwise you wouldn't have tried to scrutinize me like you did before."

"What the—How did you—"

"I'm getting a Master's in astronomical sciences. I decided to minor in psychology for fun." I laughed again. She looked down the street, hearing the familiar sound of the screeching bus coming to a different stop, the one before our stop, before she looks at me. A tiny smile seems to appear on her face for less than a second.

"Really?" She says in her natural voice, taunting and quizzical. "A Master's, huh? You must have come pretty far then." She says—Wait… Did she just give me a compliment?

"Yeah…" I can't help but be completely stunned.

That's when the bus pulled up and screeches to a noisy halt. I watch her as that tell-tale smirk graces her strong, lovely features. She stands with me and waits for the rest of the citizens to get onto the bus before she leans over and speaks quietly right next to my ear:

"Don't know why, Princess, and I won't say this ever again… Makes me kinda proud."

With that, she saunters past me, leaving me more stunned than she had been moments ago. She moves her hips triumphantly as though she has accomplished something difficult. So I don't look like a fool, I follow quickly after her and get onto the bus. I watch her sit in one of the two vacant chairs. Hers, however, was in the back while the only other seat was in the front. She continues to let that light grin charm me unknowingly. I smile and then move to my seat quietly, watching the road as the bus begins its next trek.

XxXxX

It has been a few days since I saw Shego that first time at the bus stop. I had decided to go back the next day, earlier than I needed, to see if she might be there. She was. She was missing an umbrella and claimed it was because she ran out of the house so quickly that she forgot it. That was actually her excuse for the past week. Eventually I stopped asking though. So we shared mine. Mostly, we would stand in silence, but sometimes we would strike up a small conversation. Sometimes it was started by me asking a question about her job or her previous day, even what she had been up to over the last two years. She answered all of the questions willingly. Sometimes she would ask about my classes or just complain about something and I would agree with her and then we would get into a conversation about common interests… Just like we used to do when she was Miss Go.

But today I must be insane. I don't even have any classes. I decided to take a small shopping trip to get some new pants since the majority of my jeans had paint on them and some new shoes since the old ones were trashed. I even got some nice evening heels as well as some formal attire for when the occasion might call for it. I have out grown the little black dress I had in high school.

But that's not what's making me insane. I left the house early to go shopping so I could make it to the bus stop. So I could make it to the bus stop to see Shego. So I could make it to the bus stop to see Shego before she went to work. I must be nuts!

So here I wait, looking around, back and forth, looking at my watch. Then I see her walking gracefully down the sidewalk, again without her umbrella in the rain. At the very least, this time she is wearing a stylish rain jacket. I can't help but smile to myself. I can't help but smile to myself even more so when I see that she has a small smile on her face as well. She had been telling me that she had been reading some books on anger management. She didn't say it outright, but it was obvious they were being used to boost her confidence and allow her to show some real emotion. Well… At least when she sees me.

She stops right next to me and instantly snatches the umbrella out of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"Holding this damn thing so that way you aren't having so much trouble with those bags of yours." It is that same sarcastic tone she's always had and it made me happy and somewhat soothed to hear it.

"Its fine, I can hold it." I try to object, but Shego has none of it.

'What are you doing with those bags anyway?" She asks.

"I needed to go shopping." I say as though it is nothing.

"What did you get?" She leans over a little to try and look into the bags and I chuckle. Shego is as bold as ever.

So I pull out my items, carefully, one by one to show her what I bought. The shoes I purchased the jeans I desperately needed… The heels I got… To match the long, gorgeously made black dress. I can feel a small line of red cover my cheeks as I pull it out to show her and feel it even more so when I see her smirk.

" That dress—" She starts but I cut her off.

"I know, I know, so not my style right?"That is exactly what she would have said in the past. I feel a little shot down and a little dejected because of her silence, but then she speaks up again.

"And here I thought _Kim Possible_ wouldn't be the kind to interrupt people." I look away sheepishly, but she gently places her hand on my chin and lightly turns my head back to her. "I was going to say, that dress will look great on you, Kim."

I am so shocked that I cannot even find the words to vocalize my thoughts. She has used my real name. And complimented me… Again.

"Thank… Thank you…" I finally mutter after I get the dress put back into its bag and stand back up. The bus then screeches forward and stops when it comes to the usual stop. Shego hand me back my umbrella and moves to pick up my bags, but I carefully stop her hands.

"What, Pumpkin?" She asks confused.

"I'm not getting on the bus."

"Why not?" She seemed even more confused.

"I don't have classes anymore. I'm on spring break right now." Shego seems a little astonished before she looks meek. She tilts her head at me slightly but I only smile. "I wanted to say hi to you today." She still seems confused, but she smiles in return.

"Hey, you… Want to get coffee sometime?" Her question is hesitant but bold, as is her nature when she does anything that may show her emotional side.

"Coffee?" I ask in return as though I am a parrot. "You mean like—"

"Yes, Princess, a date." She finishes for me.

"But that would mean that you're—"

"Yes, I'm gay." She says flatly. "So?" All I can do is smile and try to keep some of the strangest tears of happiness from spilling out of my eyes.

"So nothing." I say. "I was kinda hoping." This causes her to smirk a little to herself. "How about during your lunch?"

"Well, then we might as well make it lunch."

"I can do that." Shego smiles again and it is so beautiful I have to bit my lip to keep from smiling even wider than I am.

"Good. Meet me by Ella's on L street. Okay?"

"Sounds great." I say softly as she steps onto the bus. "Oh and I'll see you tomorrow."

"But we're having lunch today, stupid hero." She says with a laugh.

"I meant I'll also see you here… Tomorrow." Shego smiles again before she disappears behind the doors of the bus.

XxXxX

It's the middle of July and I'm finally able to wear something other than a jacket for the first time in months. We have had some monstrous summer storms. I practically bound down the sidewalk, unable to contain my happiness for the gorgeous day and the gorgeous woman I'm about to see. I wonder to myself if she'll like the form fitting and tight cargo shorts with the crop top…

When I see her though, my jaw practically drops. It's Friday, one of her usual work days, and she is dress in a black sports tank-top and tight, hugging athletics shorts. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail and she's running her fingers through the bangs that couldn't fit into her hair tie. She seemed to glow in the light of the day, the sun almost seeming to glisten off of her skin. She looks over at me and I have to come to.

"Morning Princess." She says, slightly out of breath. She had obviously _just_ finished a workout.

"Good morning… Karren…" I say softly, admiring the woman before me.

"I had a feeling you would forget today." I tilt my head to the side and she laughs at my expense. I look at my feet sheepishly.

"What did I forget…?"

"This." Shego holds up something that she had apparently been leaning on. It's an umbrella. "I finally remembered mine" With that, she pops it open and holds it up. The large number of people at the bus stop look at us with odd expression, many of amusement but others of plain confusion. But mine, my expression is one of pure delight as I virtually skip towards her and stand under the umbrella with her.

"I thought you had work today." I say confused.

"I have a furlough today." She smirks as though this was a plan.

"So we're both standing at the bus stop when we both have nothing else to do today?" I ask.

"Pretty much."

"You're so weird." I laugh through my words.

Having been together for nearly five months… I can't help but stand closer to her to lean my head on her shoulder and close my eyes.

"Hey Shego…?" I whisper so no one hears the name.

"Yes Princess…?" She whispers back, lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't think I'm weird…"

"For what…?" I can tell she is smiling at my rather worried tone.

"I… I love you…" I say softly. I don't know if it's too early to say such a declaration and at first I hear nothing in response so I bite my lip and fight back all of my emotions, my fists shaking slightly even though it's only been about five seconds.

"Kim." She says in an even ton, so I have to look up, my eyes glossy.

"I love you too."

And she steals a long, _loving_ kiss

XxXxX

Aw, the last day of August. And for some reason the trees are already starting to have their leaves turns to wonderful shades of red, yellow, and orange. As I walk down the usual sidewalk that I've walked every day for the past six months. It has been absolutely wonderful.

And I am absolutely in love…

I have been going out with Shego for the past six months and we have had no real problems. Our biggest fight was us blaming ourselves for something we didn't do. As severely out of her personality as it is for Shego to do, she was more worried about me blaming things on myself and me hurting myself for it.

Never in a million years would I have expected Shego to be so… caring…

But she's proven to be more than that. She's proven that she is a woman whom I love very deeply, a woman who I can't wait to see every day at the bus stop, a woman I can't wait to have dinner and lunch with, a woman that I… don't think I can live without.

So we meet at the bus stop as usual. I wait for her, this time I have the umbrella, and soon enough I see her walking down the sidewalk. I'm nervous for some reason, though. This is just like any other day, walking down the path to get to our preferred destination where we meet every day to talk in the mornings before she goes off to work and before I go off to my daily duties.

As she stands next to me, she leans forward to steal a kiss making it last and holding me to her as we engage in our embrace. I'm sure the people at the bus stop are now sick of our routine, but even this kiss seems out of routine today.

While I'm not looking, she steals the umbrella from me and opens it up so she can hold it. It's been a while since we've actually opened the umbrella. Recently it's been more for out little on-going joke, but Shego seems to be feeling sentimental today, so I won't complain.

I look at her with a smile and a large blush on my cheeks.

"I've always loved it when you blush… Even in the old days." I blush even more, and I'm sure she knows it's going past the line of my shirt.

"Well, that's good… Because you're about to see a lot more of it…" I say weakly, but with a smile. "I love you Karren…" I say softly.

"Is everything okay, Princess?" She reaches her hand out to caress my cheek and it calms me enough for me to rest me head lightly against her hand and close my eyes. I breathe out a sigh of relief before I open my eyes and smile with confidence.

"I love you with all my heart…" My voice is filled with more confidence.

All I can think about, though is the small, velvet lined box I can't help but open and close behind my back to calm my nerves.

I better be careful though…

I don't want the ring to fall out.

XxXxX

The End

**Authors Notes:** Hey there all. I decided to take a quick break from CIAA with a small One-Shot. I couldn't come up with anything for the next chapter just yet and I told my own Princess that I would do a one-shot based off of the song "Bus Stop" by the Hollies. When she first showed me the song, she told me that she hopes someone turns it into a kigo fic or she said that she thinks it would make a good kigo fic and that she would write it if she had the ability to do so. Despite my encouragement that she is actually a pretty good author, she said no. lol So I offered to do it for her. I hope you don't mind, but my writing is a little more in depth in the beginning because I wrote this all in one sitting. I started to get a little lazy at the end, but I'm hoping that it still turned out well and that it is well received. Thank you so much for putting up with my CIAA blunders and hopefully you will accept this as a little apology gift.


End file.
